mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Reina
'''Reina is a character, an enemy and the main antagonist of the first season of the animated series, Angel's Friends. Background In the past, Reina was a former angel that she was 15 stars old. When she committed a sacrilege and took Maliki's portrait to become her servant and slave, she became a Neutral and was sent to the Limbo where she had been held prisoner for many centuries and years since her exile. 'Personality' Before she turned truly evil, she had a sweet, caring and protective personality but also let her feelings speak over her mind very often, which later were the cause of her sacrilege. After that, she has got an evil, cruel, arrogant, ruthless, dark, selfish, manipulative, uncaring, dangerous, villainous, sadistic, deceptive, and vengeful personality. However she is also quite intelligent and her plans are always elaborated, she thinks of every move before she acts. 'Physical Description' As a Neutral, Reina has got long cerulean, white, and dark blue hair, amber eyes, pale skin, dark primrose purple lips (but gray lips), and two tattoos above and under her eyes, one of them is black and the other is red and has black fingernails on her hands. As a former Angel, Reina had long light cerulean blue hair and light yellow wings and she used to wear white and blue clothes. After that, as a Neutral, she used to wear a white hood on and a white and black spider-like mask on her head until her sacrilege set her free after Raf and Sulfus kissed each other and the Golden School has been collapsed. She wears a white robe with dark gray, and cool-gray stripes and markings and primrose on the inside out of her robe, and wears light and dark gray circular target-like designs on her knees, legs and feet with boots on, but eventually hold a long 6-foot black, teal and ancient walking stick and with a silver, platinum ball that looks like the monster's claw. Also, in the end of the second part of the episode, The Universe Balance, she wears a dark, light and cool gray jacketed-dress with a hood on and smoke coming out on her feet. Role in the series 'History' In the episode, The Legend of Reina, Reina's story begins in the end of 1800, she was an former angel who was doing her first stage in the Golden Castle, Paris. Her former rival devil was Zebel and her former Earthly One assigned to them was Maliki, Raf's biological father. Reina appeared to always win the challenge for her human worked for the good of humanity but after his wife, Angelie, mysteriously disappeared Reina saw Maliki's heart become dark and selfish. After that Zebel started winning all of the challenges. Reina had fallen in love with Maliki and was desperate with the fact that he would never start doing good actions ever again. Thinking that if she used one of his love potions on him, then he would fall in love with her and become good again. The Angel put a drop of a love potion in Maliki's wine, as soon as he drank it, he fainted. Reina run to him and woke him up however the potion didn't make the wanted effected, Maliki still didn't love her nor knew her. Zebel showed up saying that his seventh sense had told him that something was wrong with his human, understanding what Reina had done to their human he scolded the angel and told her that the love potions only work with someone who is already in love and Maliki had stopped loving when his wife went missing. Still not wanting to give up in making Maliki hers forever, Reina transformed back into an eternal in front of him, something that was forbidden, and flew towards the Golden Castle in order to grab his portrait. Zebel tried to stop her, telling her that way Maliki wouldn't just love her, he would become her slave forever and that it was a sacrilege but Reina didn't listen to him. After fighting against Zebel and getting rid of him, Reina flew towards the Portraits Room. One more time Zebel tried to stop her but she was far too determined to go back. She entered inside the Portraits Room and removed Maliki's portrait causing him to lose his free will and become her slave. The sacrilege was so big that the wave of the sacrilege destroyed the whole Golden Castle. Reina was expelled from the Angels, she tried to join the Devils however the sacrilege she committed had been a way too big even for a devil. The High and Low Spheres punished Reina and locked her in the Limbo with chains, a mask covering her face. Maliki became her slave forever. 'Seasons' 'Season 1' She wants to take revenge on Angels and Devils because they have trapped her in the Limbo. In the past, she was a former Angel, who fell in love with her former Earthly One, Maliki. To make him love her, she stole his portrait in the Room of Portraits, subjecting it to her will. Because of this sacrilege, she was imprisoned in chains in the Limbo. She wants Raf and Sulfus to kiss, because a second sacrilege will set her free. She's defeated by the Angels and the Devils using Prism Fly. In the final episode, Goodbye, Golden School, after the Angels and Devils were unable to defeat the monstrous octopus-like Reina, she absorbed Uri, Miki and Sweet's powers with her tentacles. Although Raf did not have Prism Fly, but she used Arkhan's thoughts instead of Think Fly to speak to him, and he said that she could release all of her life inside her. Reina was surprised at this move and couldn't defend herself. So after Raf had given out all her powers to defeat Reina, but in the infirmary, Raf slept for three days in the Golden School along with Arkhan and the Angels and Devils. Temptel tells Raf that Reina was sent back to Limbo by the High and Low Spheres, trapping her at the Black Sphere for eternity and forever, plus she was no longer a problem and a threat to them. 'Season 2' At the end of the second part of the final episode, The Universe Balance, after Blue got the key to the gates of Limbo, Reina finally welcomed her, happily and evilly into the Limbo and took her hood off to see the face of her enemies. Powers 'Electric Fly' (as a former Angel) After Zebel used the Rope Fly on Reina's neck, she used an electric shock that hit him and she fled from him. Her power was only used in the episode, The Legend of Reina. Gallery Trivia * The character was used in Spanish, which means queen. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Angel's Friends characters Category:Cephalopods